Messing with Time, Ruining Plans
by DrowningDemons
Summary: FEM!HARRY/GEORGE! I don't really know what to say, but enjoy! (Will become a long series with lots an lots of words) BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE TOP IT HAS VITAL INFO! Rated T to be safe- MAY TURN INTO FEM!HARRY/DRACO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Literally so exited to start writing this! Like woah! I might just put all my time into this and not play Minecraft or read as much anymore lol (I'm in 8th grade what can ya expect? COD and Minecraft are part of my existence, as is Harry Potter. Lol) So, whenever I can manage to steal my sister's laptop, I'll be writing! (Mine broke /cri)**

 **IMPORTANT MOST VITAL TO KNOW DOWN BELOW!**

 **Alright, so just to let you know there'll be some changes to the ages**

 **Harry Potter IS female! Her name is Miri Hope Lily Potter, and she'll have quite a few abilities (Don't review saying "This is way too OP for Hope! Because Voldemort is extremely powerful too, so she might as well get some good qualities besides being the best seeker of the century. There will be lots of Goblin mentioning, so if you don't like them then bye.)**

 **Also, Hope and Ginny are behind Fred and George by 1 year, but Ron and Hermione are still going to be 2 years younger than the twins.**

 **Also, Lots of people will have different personalities, and there'll be a few OCs (*Cough cough* *Wink wink* *Nudge nudge*) So if you want to be an oc, just PM me and I'll further explain.**

 **Alright, let's get to the story! Thanks for reading!**

 **o0o0o**

 _Chapter 1: Pre-Hogwarts_

Miri sighed. She hated her relatives with an extreme hatred. Lock her in a cupboard for 10 years of her life, no biggie. Feed her every few days a piece of ham and toast, no biggie. Make her do every single chore and cook their meals, no biggie. She pulled herself from that train of thought, not needing to further think of the worse parts of her abuse. She shuddered. Hagrid and her had just gotten to Diagon Alley, and were about to go into Gringotts. She was small, at 4 feet tall, and only weighing around 57 pounds. People always thought of her to be around 7 or 8 instead of 11, but it was because of her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. She walked up to the nearest teller, with the key Hagrid had given her, and waited for the goblin to be finished. When he looked down at her (The teller stand taller than her by a few inches), he spoke.

"What do you need?" He asked her, albeit curious as she hadn't interrupted him.

"Well Mister Goblin Sir," She said, trying not to appear rude, "I uh, need some money from my vault for my Hogwart's supplies. Hagrid gave me my key, sir," she said, getting on her tippy toes to put it on the top of the teller stand.

Griphook knew something was up. with a quick "Wait here," he went up to Master Ragnok's office, the leader of Goblins. After quickly explaining the situation at hand, he asked Griphook to bring up the young girl.

He asked her if it would be okay to go through her mind, and she agreed, and after what Ragnok saw, he was ready to kill. Albus Dumbledore would never be helped by Goblins again. Who, in Merlin's name, would do that to a child?

"Miri," He spoke, "We've found that you have a few memories that were 'erased', and we'd like to uncover what those memories are, if it's okay with you. We have a time chamber, so in an hour, we could have an entire year in the chamber. We have to heal your body to uncover the memories, so is it all right if we do that?"She nodded, and the three of them, two goblins and one young witch, went down to the time chamber, after calling some medical goblin healers, and goblin trainers.

Once in the chamber, they quickly got to work. They figured out she had a large block on her core, which they removed, They also removed the blocks on her abilities and growth, and some loyalty blocks. This process took about a month, and had Miri sleeping for the most part. Then, they had her take a test. She pricked her finger, and let a single, dark crimson drop fall into the stone basin. A piece of parchment appeared, writing in a silver ink.

 _Miri Hope Lily Potter_

 _Born July 31, 1980_

 _Parents:_

 _[Deceased]James Charlus Potter_

 _[Deceased]Lily Anne Potter nee Evans_

 _Heir to:_

 _House Slytherin (line from mother's side)_

 _House Gryffindor (line from father's side)_

 _House Emrys (line from mother's side)_

 _House Black (line from godfather)_

 _House Peverell (line from father's side)_

 _Abilities:_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Water breathing_

 _Retractable wings_

 _Vaults:_

 _1_

 _2_

 _4_

 _14_

 _Trust Vault_

"You're shitting me, right?" Miri asked, looking pale.

"Not quite, Miri" Ragnok laughed. "Although, not all those vaults are full of just money. All of them do have money, yes, but most of them are mainly faimly heirlooms and books, etc., but you are one of the richest witches in Britain. But, until you're 15, you're only allowed into the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and your trust vault. Now, you get to put on the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings, as well as the Black and Potter scion rings."

Ragnok snapped his fingers, and 4 small ornate wooden boxes appeared. She opened the first one, and there was a silver band. It had 3 Chrysoprase gems on each side, with the middle being a large Diopside gem in the middle, with an intricately carved snake in the middle. She slipped it on her right middle finger, and gasped. It refit to fit her finger, while sending her long lost information. She opened the next box, to see a gold band, with a fire opal in the middle. It didn't have anything carved in it, but on the inside of the ring was carved " _We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided_ ". She put it on her middle finger, and again, it refit itself, and gave her more information. Next, she opened the third box. It was just a silver band, with a large grim carved on the middle. It refit to her finger's size as she put it on, and gave her information. But, there was one piece that stood out to her. She'd go over it with Ragnok later. Finally, the last box. The Potter scion ring. She opened it, and saw a bronze ring, with two diamonds on the side of a carved figure of a stag and doe. She put it on, and instead of long lost information, it was information about her parents, and a few family spells and secrets.

The next month was quite boring, for mainly everyone, as Miri was digesting all the information, and as the rings taught her Occlumency, Legimency, and how to control her abilities such as Parsel tongue and Metamorphmagus.

The next four months, Miri, as well as everyone else in the room, were on a strict healthy fruits, vegtables, and meats diet (par birthdays) and most everyone joined in on the extreme workouts Miri was doing.

Miri was finally healthy. Miri now standing at 5", which was quite tall for her age, and was at 80 pounds. She had a long, slim figure, good for swimming and running fast.

Finally, it was time.

"Miri, are you ready to uncover those memories?"

"Yes, friend Ragnok, I believe I am."

 **SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! IT'S NOW A WEEK BEFORE YM BIRTHDAY (IT'S MAY 29TH) AND I'VE BEEN BUSY AND COMPUTERLESS AND YEAH. IT'S SHORT BUT WILL HOPEFULLY BE UPDATING SOON. LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **-Bri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not uploading! I wasn't on the computer at all since April, I believe and it's good to come back to positive reviews, follows, and favorites. Thank you, to everyone, who has so far supported the story.**

 _Previously:_

 _Miri was finally healthy. Miri now standing at 5", which was quite tall for her age, and was at 80 pounds. She had a long, slim figure, good for swimming and running fast._

 _Finally, it was time._

 _"Miri, are you ready to uncover those memories?"_

 _"Yes, friend Ragnok, I believe I am."  
_

Chapter 2:

Ragnok led Miri to a room she had only seen once, with goblin healers trailing behind them.

"Okay Miri, you'll have to lay down on this bed, and we'll strap you in, so you don't hurt yourself or anyone in the room. Then, you'll take a potion, which won't come into effect right away."

Miri nods, having heard the procedure tens of times. She nods along politely, but her mind's in another world.

"... Alright. Miri, let's get started."

Miri was strapped down, and administered the potion.

Nothing happened. Miri started to twiddle her thumbs and humming a song, while the goblin healers whispered about there being a malfunction behind the glass window. Suddenly, they heard a glass shattering scream, which quite literally shattered glass. A few healers went in the room to make sure Miri was stabilized, and wasn't laying on her deathbed. But, as soon as they got over to her, she stopped screaming, and went silent. They looked at each other for a second, when Miri's back arched, and her straps came undone, and she was floating. It ended as quickly as it happened, and in a blink of an eye healers were writing down what happened, rushing around, and Miri's eyes opened. Ragnok walked in the room, with a few gobins, and stood around where Miri was starting to sit up.

"Well." She said, looking hard in thought. "It seems to me, a man has been wrongly accused of murder and an old man needs to get a reality check."

Ragnok gave Miri her wand (that had been created as a makeshift backup until she got her actual wand) and some vials, and she drew some memories. He gave them to a goblin, who went to put them in the memories room, where Ragnok, Miri, and a few other select goblins would view the memories.

In the memory room, everyone was getting seated, while a goblin set up the projection runes for the Pensieve. Once he was done, he took a seat, and the memories started playing.

 _"Sirius! Be Sirius!" a young redhead said, with a young baby babbled, smiling at her mother. She had short tufts of black hair on her head, and brilliant emerald eyes._

 _"Fine, fine... I guess I could be Sirius for now." The redhead cursed under her breath._

 _"We need to get ready, Albus will be here soon."_

 _"D_ _id someone call my name?" An elderly wizard asked, walking into the room in a purple robe with stars and moons._

 _"Albus!" Four voices cried out._

 _"Hello Lily, how's the baby? James, how is being a dad? And Sirius, it's good to see you again. Oh and Peter, how are you? Albus asked all the adults._

 _They all gave him a reply, and he sat down._

 _"So, only Sirius is going to give the Oath?"_

 _"Yes, Albus."_

 _"Are you sure Lily? James?"_

 _"I'm the only one that wants to." Sirius spoke up, and ended the conversation._

 _Sirius picked the babbling baby from Lily's lap and sat in the center of the circle, with baby Miri Potter on his lap. He held her hands, and began the protection Oath._

 _When he finished, a bright light glowed around the two, twisting and turning into a large mist like chain, connected to each of their hearts._

The scene ended, and they watched a few more memories, although only one of them really stands out to the group.

 _Sirius nodded. He was sure his idea was a great idea._

 _"Yeah James, lets make Peter secret keeper. The only other person we should tell is Dumbledore, though."_

 _Peter and Sirius stood in front of the other, and they clasped hands. Sirius started to talk low in Latin and there was a quick bright glow that went from Sirius, to Peter._

The memories finished and everyone sat up. Ragnok copied the memories, and sent a copy to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, via Owl. Everyone started to disperse out of the room, and go back to training, they only had about 6 months left.

6 months of training later, everyone was packing up, getting ready to move onto another project. Everyone was in good shape, and everyone looked healthier, albeit sad their time was over in the Time Chamber.

Miri was just finished packing when she heard "Miri! Hurry the hell up!" She smiled, knowing Ragnoks voice better than her own, and picked up her bag, running down the stairs.

They all left the Time chamber, and Miri went with Ragnok back to his office.

"Okay Miri, so I'm guessing you're ready to get your supplies, Oui?" Ragnok said, using Miri's favorite language at the end.

"I can go?!" Miri said smiling happily.

"Yes, and only because you've basically mastered your metamorph abilities am I letting you go- only with one shadow guard."

Miri smirked. Shadow guards are goblins that blend into the shadows, and won't lose track of who they're following. There are other types of Shadow Guards, but the goblins don't know of any being in England- at least, largely populated parts of England. She decided on changing her hair to resemble her grandmothers, light blonde and wavy. She made her nose a bit smaller, aged her face, replaced her eye color to an ice blue. She gave herself an extra 7 inches of height, and put on a cloak.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Do you have my money pouch still?" Miri asked, while putting her cloak on.

He nods, and hands it to her. With a quick "Be Careful!" from Ragnok, she exited out his Office, left Gringotts, and headed for Knockturn Alley. The first shop she enters is a more private wand shop, called _The Woven Basket_. As she entered a chime went off, echoing into the back of the store somewhat eerily.

"Hello?" She asks, taking in her surroundings. There were shelves with many trinkets and books, and a few shelves in the middle with boxes. Lastly by the window display, there were a few boxes, and some seats with a desk.

"Yes Yes! Coming!" an old man's voice was heard, along with some shuffling.

an old man walked into view, about 5'6" with a white beard, glasses, and thoroughly wrinkled.

"Hello Miss Potter, I've been expecting you." he says smiling. "Follow me." he leads her to a back room, with long walls, two opposite of each other covered in materials, one with wood, the other with a numerous amount of diverse materials.

"Okay... First, you need to be blindfolded and touch all the wood blocks. The warmest one or two will be the ones that most suit you, and I'll use those to create your wand. Next, do the same with the materials I have for cores."

Miri nodded, and went to the wall on the left. There was a blindfold at the end of the wall, which Miri slipped over her eyes, and began to feel the jars of wood. At first, they all felt normal, but then she reached one that just made her shiver. She felt tingles go throughout her body, and the feeling of touching this certain wood made her euphoric with happiness. She kept going through all of them, and there was one more that caught her the same as the first. She took off her blindfold, and saw a dark black colored wood, and a grey ash wood.

She then did the same for the different materials. This time it took her longer, and she got three different materials instead of two. She took everything to the old man, whose name she still hasn't learned, and watched his facial expressions change from surprise to smugness.

"Yes, yes... you've chosen ebony and and living death for your woods, and for your cores, a basilisk tooth, a phoenix tears, and oddly enough, unicorn horn."

Miri smirked.

"So... How long will it take you to turn this into a wand?" Miri asked.

"About an hour or so... come back in about an hour to I finish earlier, I'll send an owl."

"Alright, bye Mr..."

"Darnings"

"Bye Mr. Darnings!"

With that, Miri left his shop, and went to Madam Malkins.

Unfortunately, Miri had to be herself to get fitted for robes. Fortunately, she could still make her emerald green eyes turn grey, and have her naturally dark red hair become long tumbling curls of light blonde locks.

As Miri walked into Madam Malkins, a bell chimed, and a young witch with brown hair and eyes walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Kayla Steels. What are you looking for today?" she asked Miri, smiling.

"Yeah umm," Miri started. She looked at her hogwarts list to make it seem like she was clueless, but she knew what she needed. "I need the standard Hogwarts robes, in acromantula silk, and I'll be needing a dress, too. I also need some winter cloaks, also in acromantula silk, and I need some casual clothes, too."

Kayla nodded, and took her to a small platform in another room to stand on. When she got there, there was a boy standing on another platform, whining and complaining. Until he saw her. When he saw her, he snarled, and looked away, but Miri couldn't help but notice a blush on his ears as she stepped onto her platform, as Kayla started to measure her waist, height, etc. She left the room, with the older lady who was measuring the other boy's clothing, and they were left alone.

"Who are you?" He asked her, suddenly. "You aren't Pureblood, or I would know you, and you aren't a muggle born, because you know of Acromantula silk."

"Well," she smirked inside "I actually am a Pureblood. But that's not who I am. That's what I am."

"Then who are you?" he asked her, uneasily.

"You'll just have to find out at the Welcoming Feast." she winked at him, just as the two women walked into the room.

The older one handed the boy a bag, and Kayla brought some different cloaks and clothes for Miri to try on. Draco walked out of the room, but when he passed Miri he said "My name's Draco."

The rest of the time went by in a slight blur of trying on different clothes, the occasional poke, and trying on more clothes. When she was finally done, she had two winter cloaks, the robes required for Hogwarts, and a whole new wardrobe. She paid Kayla, thanked her, and left, heading towards Ariadne Spinners. Miri did a quick switch to the adult disguise again, and walked into Knockturn alley.

Before she got there, however, a large hawk landed on her shoulder, bearing a note from Mr. Darnings. She changed her direction, and walked towards the wand shop she was in, not even an hour ago.

When she walked in, she quickly changed to her appearance from Madam Malkins, because looking to the front desk, saw a Mother with son that had the familiar almost white hair, gelled back to perfection. She sat down in a chair, waiting for them to finish. The hawk was still with her, perched contently on her shoulder, taking a short nap as she petted his feathers, cooing to him. The mother was paying Mr. Darnings, and as she and Draco turned around to leave, he saw her and gave her a weird look. She smirked. She walked over to the front desk, where Mr. Darnings was, with a box.

"Alright Miri, inside this box is your wand, and if I say, one of my best creations."

Miri opened the box and gasped. At the handle of her wand, it was a black color, which, closer to the tip of the wand turned into an ashy grey color, and at the tip the wand the basilisk tooth swirled with the unicorn horn came out. There were runes carved into the wand, and stemming from the handle, where there was a small indent like hole. Miri looked up at Mr. Darnings.

"Ah yes, earlier i forgot to have you pick out a gem, as well. Come with me."

They walked into a different back room, and on a table there were small black boxes.

"Alright, put your hand over each of these, the warmest will be the one we use."

Miri did so, and after going over 24 of them, she found one that was the warmest, picked it up, and took it to Mr. Darnings, who was just finishing up another wand. She made a small note in the back of her mind of how it looked oddly a lot like hers, with the same woods but different core top, and how it had a dark red gem on the handle.

"Ah yes, a Actinolite Cat's Eye, a great healing gem,"he said, looking amazed. "Your wand is going to be good with healing, dueling, and charms. Maybe a little transfiguration. I'll be right back, let me add it to your wand. You can wait in front, if you'd like."

Miri walked to the front, and sat in the same chair as before. She was sitting there for about 5 minutes, when the door opened, and the familiar blonde came in. She sighed. Why did she keep running into him?

Mr. Darnings walked out front with two wand boxes. Miri and Draco both walked up at the same time, and Draco finally noticed that she was also in the store, and gave her an odd look. She rolled her eyes, and looked at Mr. Darnings. He gave each of them a box, and they both opened them curiously. Miri looked at draco from the corner of her eye, and saw the wand from earlier. She looked at her wand, and saw the close similarities, par the tip being different core types, and she had a light bluey grey green gem and he had quickly stowed away her wand before he could see it.

"Thank you Mr. Darnings. How much do I owe you? How much for a dragon hide wand holster? Miri asked Mr. Darnings, trying to be able to get out of there as quickly as she could.

"14 galleons, and 7 galleons for the holster." Miri got out the 21 galleons as he got her a holster, quickly paid, and left.

She was walking towards Flourish and Blotts when the hawk from earlier came and landed on her shoulder, with a note attached saying

 _'He's yours. He was the baby of mine, and seems to be quite taken to you. I was going to sell him anyways, his name is Akos.'_

"Akos, eh?" the bird bobbed his head slightly, and did a little dance on her shoulder. She laughed, and walked into Flourish and Blotts.

Luckily, she got in and out with ease, getting a few extra books such as _Grey Magiks_ by Steve Orwell, _What is dark magic?_ by Maria Harwell, and _Miri Hope Potter: Stories of our Hero,_ by Rita Skeeter. Oh that one was going to be a fun lawsuit, Miri thought smirking. She walked out of Flourish and Blotts, and decided to go back and actually shop at Ariadne Spinners.

She walked in, after making sure she looked like a middle aged woman, seeing hundreds of spider species, and walked to the old man sitting at the front desk.

"Do you have anything other than Spiders?"

"Yes... follow me."

She followed him to the back where there were many abused magical creatures. Her heart ached at seeing all the pain, and her compassion was too large to leave without all the abused in the room. There was a large cage of house elves that were all naked or barely clothed, rib bones jutting out of their skin. There was a smaller cage with some different species of elves, all in the same position as the house elves. There was a very small cage with two abuse puffskeins, that were silent and shaking. Lastly, there was one more cage with a small striped kitten that was clearly abused.

"I'll take everything in this room."

"500 galleons" the man said, smirking.

"Obviously you are greedy. If your specimen were in tip top shape, they'd be worth that much. They're all on the brink of death, so they're only worth 200 galleons, max."

"250."

"225 and you have yourself a deal."

"Fine."

Miri paid the old man 225 galleons, and snapped her fingers. All the elves were fully clothed and she went to all of them.

"I've bought you all your freedom. If you want to be bonded to me, do so after going to Gringotts and getting yourselves looked at. You can all obviously see through my metamorph abilities, and you all now I'm Miri Potter. Keep it quiet. If you don't want to be bonded to me, it's alright but I hope all of you go to Gringotts and get some food and healthcare. I'll be at Gringotts once I'm done buying my Hogwarts supplies, so I'll meet all of you there. I'd like to talk to all of you personally if you would like before you leave if you don't bond to me. If you do bond to me, I'll have jobs for you once I'm done. As for all of you that aren't house elves, I'd like to talk to all of you as well, and please go to Gringotts and wait for me. Tell them you're under the protection of house Potter." She told them all in a hushed tone.

She then conjured a basket, with a fluffy blanket, and put the kitten and puffskeins in it wrapping the fluffy blanket around them, and put a small notice me not charm on the basket. She walked out of the store, and headed towards Slug and Jigger's apothecary. She bought all the potion supplies and tools she needed, and went into Magical Menagerie. She bought food, a cage, some toys, and treats for the puffskeins and kitten. She hurried out of the store and headed straight for Gringotts.

When she got there, she returned to her normal self, and ran to Ragnok's office. She slowed down, caught her breath, and knocked politely. He opened the door and started walking with her to the Goblin's hospital, and brought her up to speed on the elves.

"We have 7 house elves here wanting to bond with you, 2 high elves wanting to speak with you, as well as 2 blood elves and a shadow elf. They're all in bad shape, and we've done the best we can do to help them without using dreamless sleep potion with some other potions that work whilst sleeping." Miri nodded.

They walked into the Goblin hospital, and Miri immediately handed her basket of a kitten and two puffskeins to a goblin healer quickly asking them to take care of her new pets and get them food and physicals. She walked into the room where all the elves were placed in, and they all hushed immediately after noticing her presence. Miri proceeded to walk to each bed, and talked to every house elf, before getting to the other elves.

When she got to the other elves, she bowed showing her respect, as one of the high elves spoke up.

"We wanted to thank you, for what you did for us."

"It really was no problem at all sir."

"We have all came to the agreement to serve you."

"W-What?"

"You have great power, Miss Potter. You are only 12, yet the power you hold is easily seen by all elves. You're kind hearted, and pure, and all of us can see you're going to have a great, yet difficult future, and we would like to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure," The high elf said, "By the way, I'm Aldon, and this is Akeila. The blood elves are Makya and Auryon. And the shadow elf is Sephtine."

All the elves nodded as introduced, and Miri excused herself to check in with the puffskeins and the kitten.

"Miri, may I say you are extremely compatible with animals," Ragnok laughed, "but to find a previously thought extinct feline as a kitten?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That kitten you rescued is a Machairodus. Basically a kitten that will grow into a bloody huge cat with giant teeth."

"Oh... good to know. Does it have any magical properties?"

"Well not that we kno-"

Ragnok was cut off as Miri picked up the kitten and kissed it's head, and there was dim glow surrounding the two. The glow became increasingly brighter, until it slowly started to fade.

"Well, I guess he is magical, and that I can bond with him, too."

The kitten was now larger, and had little stubs of large canines. It's eyes were a light ice blue mixed with green, and it's fur is a light caramel, with dark brown spots on it's legs and stomach, and a large sweeping tail with stripes on it.

"What's his name?" Ragnok asked her.

"He said his name is Aimon."

The kitten in question, however, was rubbing itself against Miri's legs purring. Miri picked him up like a baby, and started to rub his fuzzy stomach, that had white tufts to it. It was silent for a few moments, when Miri spoke up.

"I think I want to meet my godfather now."


End file.
